Robin R. Redstart
'Personality' Fun-Loving, Clever, Hard-Working, Curious, Opinionated, Loyal, Friendly, Social, Energetic, Aggressive, Neat Freak, Organized, Risk-Taker, Geeky Robin is an over all fun-loving and hard-working individual. She loves to move around, know things, and be active. She's very energetic, to the point of being somewhat aggressive at times. She's not afraid to throw an (ice/fire)punch or state her views, also making her opinionated. However, she's not dumb, she knows quite well when she's outmatched, so she can be rather clever. Though, she's also curious, which both helps and hurts her quite a lot. With her desire to know things sometimes leads to her know too much, or things she wish she didn't know. It sometimes becomes a problem around others, as she wants to know more and more about them and sometimes forgets about personal space. That said, she's very social. She loves seeing new faces and giving them a talk, no matter what it may hold. Adding to that, she's very friendly. She is never afraid to reach out her hand or give a suggestion to those around her. She loves being around other 'mons and will always have the back of those she considers a friend. She is truly a loyal individual to those who needs her support. She's also clean and organized, making her basically a neat freak. Everything she owned is filed or foldered, and she knows exactly where it is if asked. She won't be afraid to call you out if you move something or touch something that didn't needed to be moved/touched. She's also a risk-taker, sometimes doing some... less than safe for experiment sake and, occasionally, just for fun. Those actions can range for inconvenience to nearly life taking. Lastly, she can be incredibly geeky. She usually keeps that part of herself quiet, but mention the right topic and she can bring up all sorts of 'nerdy' trivia and facts. Just a little something that makes Robin, Robin. 'History' Robin grew up on a bit of a lawless planet, one know for it's incredibly brutal fights and irresponsible police system. Although her parents didn't like in there for themselves or their child, it was hard to get off without a high social status, so there they stayed. It was especially hard for her, being born male when she truly felt like it was wrong, and in a place where you must fight to live, being different is never a good thing for one reason and one reason only: it gathers attention. She kept quiet about it at first, only telling her mother how she felt, and it became their own little secret until Robin felt ready to tell the rest of the world. Robin's dad is a mechanic, and her mom a personal trainer, so between the two of them she picked up a lot. Due to her home being a rather dangerous place, Robin's mother had trained her in fighting and self-defense out of necessity. She didn't want to burden her daughter with survival tactics at a young age, but it was the only way she knew how to make them get by day to day. Robin, in the meanwhile, picked up an interest in Mechanics from her dad. He built a lot of cool, interesting, and unique things in her eyes and she couldn't wait to see more of what he has done. Despite the circumstances of a 'dangerous' life, she was living rather well. Sure, she got into fights every other day, but that was just the world she lived in. Robin even got a younger brother in the form of Chrom during her tenth year of living. Life, it seemed, was as good as it could be. However, it changed one day, as her mother got caught in a crossfire battle between two of the local fight-happy residence. She was able to hold her and give them a piece of her mind, but it ultimately proved too much and left Robin's mom hospitalized for a good few months. Robin and her father were devastated, and unsure of what to do. The doctors and nurses assured the Redstart family she'll recover, but she had to work for it and it won't be an overnight recovery. It was a difficult time for the Redstart family, the family's bonds were strained due to the stress and uncertainty of how long the recovery will take. While Robin and her dad bonded over tinkering with mechanics, it too proved a bit difficult when she started acting more and more of herself, instead of the himself her father known her as. It didn't take long for the meditite to explain why she acts the way she does, but it was unfortunately at a bad time for her father. He is no stranger to being opinionated, and has difficultly accepting difference and change, so hearing his 'son' has being growing up a daughter on top of his wife hospitalized and unsureness of taking care of a young son proved too much at one time. He kicked Robin out of her house, saying their was no time for foolishness. Understandably, Robin was upset, but found refuge in and understanding friends house. He helped her out with support and confidence, and trained her in her mother's absence. Being as they were both Meditites, it didn't take long to find each others strengths and weaknesses, and improve. Robin also got lucky, her father apologized after a month and welcomed her back with open arms-- truly seeing her as his daughter, instead of first son. Robin continued to train with her friend, but put her housework, taking care of her younger brother, and supporting her dad however she knew how above it. Thankfully, good news came, and Robin's mom can start her road to recovery. They warned it will be a long one, but she seemed ready. The therapy started with Yoga and simple dance moves, but Mrs. Redstart was already having difficulties and self doubt. Wanting to support her, Robin offered to join her in gaining the motion back in her body, and it prove to work. It took the rest of the year, but Mrs. Redstart was back to her old self. Though, for Robin, there was unfinished business. Newly evolved, Robin started hunting those who put her dear mother in the hospital in the first place. She still wasn't what exactly was going through her head that day, she seemed to be acting on survival instincts, but if their was one word the describe it, it was revenge. How she found them no one is sure, but if was difficult to find them after the fight. They were broken and bruised, but very much alive. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence in the city, so one really batted an eye. Robin felt alive after that day, maybe it was the adrenaline from hurting those who hurt her and her family, but it made her happy. She would be more than happy to fight now, never on the level she did that one day, but still fight and battle. Her parents heard rumors it was a younger Medicham, and her dad had his suspicions, but they never acted on them-- due to fear of knowing the truth. She still was their kind, hardworking, daughter after all. After the battle though, her hands ached for days. They felt better over time, but the pain was difficult to hide from those around her-- so she started brainstorming ways to fix that. Taking a page out of her dad's book, she decided to make something to help her. This became her first project as a technological mechanic, like her dad. Due to all her moves being physical and involving her hands, and favoring her right hand, she started developing a "General Improvement" gauntlet her mom jokingly called Orbin. It took a good couple of years of trial and error, casted arms, and fire alarms going off, but she finally got it. The name Orbin stuck, and the gauntlet became very, well, handy. It could lift more than Robin could to naturally, supposedly strengthen her moves powers, and had a lot of other minor uses. She was rather proud, as saw it as a promising future. She seemed to be right, as she soon learned of a new planet they herself and her family could go to: Vyse. Her fellow Medicham friend received a ticket, but knew their home planet was the only one for them, and offered it up to Robin. It was only one ticket, and Robin was unsure on leaving her family for a foreign planet at first, but they convinced her to at least try it. The Redstart family was strong, willing, and able-- and Robin should try a new home. They were convinced it would be in her best interest, and she finally agreed to give it a shot. Promising her family as soon as she can and knows it's good for all of them, she'll take the Redstart to a new home, to Vyse. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' *I have two in-game Robin's-- One thats Adamant, Mischievous, and one that my friend gave me which is Jolly, Likes to trash about.They both have Fire Punch and Pure Power as an ability. Jolly!Robin also has Thunder Punch and Bullet Punch, while Adamant!Robin has Ice Punch and Brick Break. *Homosexual Homoromantic and Transexual. Underwent surgery when she turned 20, and does voice practice to keep it from sounding too masculine, or sometimes too feminine. *Her headband can double as goggles when she's tinkering. She also wears them in battle, for one reason or another. *She wears her Gauntlet 70% of the time. When she's hitting the town, hanging out with friends, or chilling at home, it's off. But she does keep it handy, like people with glasses. She also has two of them, but prefers the one of her right arm, for some reason. *She's a perfectionist and organized. She freaks out if something is in the wrong place, even if slightly. She has everything organized to almost ridiculous amounts. *She'll pick a fight if you call her Rob(s), she finds it too masculine for herself. Doesn't mind Robby, though. *She kept up with Yoga and Dancing after her mother's physical therapy because she found it fun and, for Yoga, relaxing. *Is know to go into Yoga poses at... odd times, especially when stressed. *Is pretty geeky if you bring up the right topic. Don't if you know what's good for you. *Her full name is all related to birds. Her original surname was "Redhawk," but Redstart sounded a bit more fitting. Also alliteration. *I was stuck on Robin's middle name a while because I wanted to be a bird and start with R. The only one I knew was Raven and I refuse to sneak my nickname on her. Google helped me find 'Rook' bird. *Robin's Gauntlet in-canon reason for being called "Orbin" is her mom is a sloppy typer and frequently misspelled her name as such. Robin found it amusing, and decided to run with it. Out-of-canon is I should really slow down my typing. Her second gauntlet doesn't have a codename and is instead referred to as "No. 2" *She picked up gaming as a stress reliever during her free time during Mom's hospitalization and recovery, and kept at it to gain tinkering inspiration and for fun. Also as an alternative stress reliever. *She'll pick a fight with almost anyone if she feels like they are provoking her. This usually leads to her getting hurt, though, as she over estimates her own strength at times. *Her Meditite now Medicham friend is based on a fail character of mine-- a Shiny Meditite child. Her may or may not be useful. *Chrom comes from my friend who gave my the second Robin Meditite, who got a male and decided to name him 'Chrom' to match my 'Robin.' Fire Emblem Awakening reference, don't you know. *The Neurotixx game handle comes from her 'neurotic' nature and a friend jokingly suggest it would be a good username. It stuck. Yes this is the Meditite/Medicham friend. Get more friends, Robin. *After "The Tyrant's Empire" event, Robin lost some weight from being in their prison. She's currently working on getting it back. *Main theme is: *Voice Actor is: Shannon Emerick as Rui Ninomiya in Gatchaman Crowds Category:Palatians